Y Todo por un Estúpido Reto
by Kiryhara
Summary: "—Te reto a besar a Aoi —Zenitsu, esa pequeña mierda cobarde, le dijo con una sonrisa estúpida en su cara igualmente estúpida —. En la boca." Y con eso, todo empezó.


**Disclaimer: No poseo los personajes.**

* * *

**Y todo por un estúpido reto.**

.

.

.

Inosuke era una persona que nunca retrocedía ante absolutamente nada. Sabía que era terco, incluso descortés. Él sabía que se esforzaría hasta el límite; hasta el punto en que ya no pudiese mover ninguna de sus extremidades y pensar correctamente. Inosuke había sido criado por los jabalíes en medio de una montaña, después de todo. Salvaje, frenético y enérgico. Una persona que actúa primero, piensa después, o no lo hace en lo absoluto. Y él estaba bien con eso.

Entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué un desafío como este lo hacía sentir congelado? Era la cosa más estúpida y sin sentido que le habían retado hacer, podría agregar.

Cuando los tres asesinos de demonios estaban aburridos, hacían cosas que Shinobu catalogó como "estúpidas cosas de adolescentes". Atrapar insectos—bueno, eso sólo lo hacía Inosuke—, mirar quién puede bajar las escaleras más rápido, trepar a los árboles—eso también sólo lo hacía Inosuke—, cosas por ese estilo, mientras pasaban el tiempo recuperándose en la Finca Mariposa, si no estaban entrenando y sus heridas estaban lo suficientemente bien para permitirles moverse. Ese día, sin embargo, decidieron quedarse un poco más tranquilos. Entonces, sentados en la comodidad del jardín, Zenitsu sugirió un pequeño juego de verdad o reto; un clásico.

Sería divertido, respondió Tanjirou. Inosuke tuvo que reírse ante eso.

Jugaron después de que le explicaron a su amigo menos civilizado como funcionaba el juego. Por supuesto, al ver que elegir "verdad" era poco emocionante, Inosuke elegía reto cada vez que era su turno, y cada cosa que Zenitsu y Tanjirou le ponían como penitencia, la hacía fácilmente y sin chistar, cosa que al rubio no le agradaba mucho, porque las pocas veces que él eligió hacer un reto, no lograba cumplirlos a cabalidad, llorando como resultado—o gritando—, e Inosuke se reía de él.

En ese momento, era el turno de Inosuke, y nuevamente eligió reto cuando Zenitsu le preguntó. El chico de cabello negro sintió unas vibraciones extrañas viniendo del rubio, pero no le tomó mucha importancia. Zenitsu ponía retos fáciles. El chico mayor entre los tres miró primero a su alrededor, como buscando algo, y después abrió la boca para poner por fin la penitencia.

—Te reto a besar a Aoi —Zenitsu, esa pequeña mierda cobarde, le dijo con una sonrisa estúpida en su cara igualmente estúpida —. En la boca.

Inosuke frunció el ceño, aunque ninguno de sus compañeros lo notó porque tenía la máscara de jabalí puesta. Los besos, en teoría, parecían ser asquerosos. Tanjirou le había explicado alguna vez, después de que él preguntara qué eran, y lo que dijo el muchacho no parecía ser nada agradable. ¿Por qué él querría alguna vez pegar su boca a la de alguien?

El chico apretó su agarre en sus pantalones, enojado por ese tonto reto.

—¿Y por qué demonios yo haría eso? —expresó, a través de los dientes apretados.

Zenitsu tuvo el descaro de hacer su sonrisa más grande. —Porque lo he dicho, y elegiste reto. Así es como funciona el juego, ¿no, Tanjirou?

Inosuke movió la cabeza para mirar a Tanjirou, que había estado inquietantemente callado por un tiempo, mirando a Zenitsu con ojos de reproche.

—Así es como funciona, si, pero no creo que sea correcto involucrar a otras personas. Mucho menos a Aoi.

—No voy a cambiar su reto —Inosuke se dio vuelta para mirar al rubio, con la sangre hirviendo al ver la sonrisa de mierda en su rostro. Estaba a punto de hacerlo pupa —. ¿Y bien? ¿Lo vas a hacer o no, _perdedor_?

El chico de la máscara resopló, enojado hasta la médula por la última declaración del chico. —¡¿A quién mierda le estás diciendo perdedor, perdedor?!

Zenitsu solo se rio, agradecido de que Tanjirou sostuviera a Inosuke para evitar que lo golpeara. —¿Y Bien?

Inosuke cerró los ojos e intentó evitar golpear a Zenitsu en la cara mientras la competitividad se apoderó de su sistema. Él no era ningún perdedor y ese estúpido reto no iba dañar su marca impecable de victorias contra el frentudo y el niño de los rayos.

—Basta, Zenitsu. No es correcto hacerlo y presionar a Inosuke para que lo haga tampoco es la forma.

El rubio rodó los ojos, y se encogió de hombros. —Bien, supongo que ya es tu turno entonces, Tan-

—Lo haré.

—Tú, ¿qué? —Tanjirou y Zenitsu dijeron al mismo tiempo, aunque con diferentes expresiones. Tanjirou, abrió los ojos, horrorizado, y Zenitsu parecía un niño al que le habían dado una cubeta llena de dulces. Era muy molesto.

—¡Que lo haré, maldita sea! —con energía, el chico se levantó del suelo.

Haciendo un rápido recorrido del jardín, encontró a su objetivo extendiendo un par de sábanas junto con las otras niñas. En cuanto la ubicó, empezó a correr hacia ella, no escuchando las palabras de Tanjirou diciéndole que se detuviera. Las niñas pequeñas, que habían estado cantando hacía un momento, se callaron repentinamente ante la presencia del chico. Aoi se giró para mirar, curiosa por el repentino silencio, pero se encontró de lleno con el hocico de una máscara de jabalí.

Ella retrocedió, un poco asustada ante la repentina intromisión en su espacio personal. —¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

Inosuke se quitó la máscara en un ágil movimiento, y agarró las muñecas de Aoi, jalándola hacia su cuerpo con rudeza y ganándose un grito de sorpresa por parte de la chica. Tenía pensado hacerlo rápido, pero con ella resistiéndose y echándose hacia atrás, su plan parecía quedar solo en eso, un plan.

—¡Quédate quieta!

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡Suéltame, idiota sin cerebro!

Tuvo que pensar en un nuevo plan, porque—muy a su pesar—la niña tenía fuerza de sobra para mantenerse alejada de él, y no tenía la intención de que Monitsu se riera de él por no poder completar el reto. _Piensa, piensa, piensa_. Por supuesto, pensar no era el fuerte de Inosuke, y se enfureció en segundos.

—¡AAAGH PENSAR ES ESTÚPIDO! —gritó.

—¡Tu eres estúpido! —la chica seguía forcejeando, con la esperanza de hacerlo comer polvo.

Y, con los millones de años de evolución humana cultivando los poderes de los pensamientos complejos, Inosuke formó la solución perfecta: dejarla inmóvil con un cabezazo.

—¡ASALTO DE CERDO! —con eso, se lanzó hacia adelante, iniciando un cabezazo hábilmente influenciado por lo que había visto de Tanjirou.

Al principio, Aoi sintió la terrible fuerza contundente de la frente de Inosuke contra la suya y, cerrando los ojos, siseó de dolor, preguntándose por qué demonios este tipo hizo eso. Luego, sintió el agarre firme en la parte posterior de su cabeza, llevándola hacia adelante y después, el chasquido de los dientes y la sensación de un par de labios agrietados sobre los suyos. Las niñas que estaban a su lado dejaron escapar chillidos ante tal escena. Ella sintió que su rostro quemaba, más que el sol, pero afortunadamente el contacto fue breve. De la misma forma abrupta que inició, se detuvo.

—Oh, él realmente lo hizo —comentó Zenitsu, habiendo apreciado toda la escena desde atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Esto no puede ser bueno —suspiró Tanjirou, presagiando desgracias.

—¡Q-q-q-qué…! —la chica de ojos azules tartamudeó profusamente —. Tu…yo…nosotros…

No podía articular las palabras. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que era doloroso y ensordecedor. Su cerebro simplemente se desconectó, y no por el bulto creciente en su frente palpitante. El dolor punzante era en realidad la menor de sus preocupaciones en este momento. Estaba absolutamente nerviosa. En realidad, se esperó que Aoi desatara una carga infernal de insultos y acusaciones y quizá algunos golpes hacia el chico salvaje, pero en cambio, la niña fue un desastre. No podía formular palabras, ni siquiera un pensamiento completo.

¿En dónde Aoi falló en la vida?

¡Se suponía que este momento sería especial! ¡Romántico! ¡Y no con el más idiota de los hombres que ella conocía! Ni siquiera sabía si se sentía bien o no debido a lo rápido que sucedió todo. Quería llorar y morir, o mejor quemar al cerdo y hacer una barbacoa con él.

Ella estalló, finalmente.

—¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?! OH, DIOS, ¡MI PRIMER BESO FUE CON UN HOMBRE CERDO! —Aoi gritó mientras la realidad se asentaba. Muy, muy lamentable.

—No fue realmente asqueroso —dijo Inosuke para sí mismo, no prestando atención a las palabras dichas por la chica gritona y gruñona, sino concentrándose en el hormigueo que sentía en sus labios. La sensación no fue mala —. ¡Monjiro, Zankitsu, esto me gusta! ¡Quiero hacerlo de nuevo!

—¿Ah? —Tanjirou y Zenitsu dijeron al unísono, mientras veían como la chica de las colas comenzaba a correr en dirección a ellos, huyendo, y siendo seguida por su amigo, terminando acorralada contra una pared.

—¡No, no puedes hacer-!

Las manos de Inosuke golpearon la pared detrás de ella, y sus labios estaban en segundos sobre los de Aoi nuevamente. Solo que no fue por un reto esta vez.

Tanjirou—sonrojado ante la escena—miró de forma acusadora a Zenitsu y este simplemente se rio nervioso.

Y así, Aoi perdió su primer beso con Inosuke...y el segundo también.

* * *

Zenitsu había creado un monstruo, y Aoi lo maldijo cada que pudo a él, a sus antecesores y a cualquiera de sus descendientes—si es que alguna vez los tenía—. Más tarde ese día, Tanjirou se disculpó con ella como el chico bueno que era, y le ofreció la explicación que tanto había estado esperando. No pudo haber escuchado nada más estúpido. Sin embargo, ya lo hecho, hecho estaba, así que decidió dejar de enojarse por eso. No volvería a pasar, seguramente.

Si, claro.

Aprendió rápidamente, los siguientes días, que a Inosuke realmente le gustaba besar. Bueno, no, la descripción perfecta de la situación es que parecía que le gustaba besarla a ella. Y Aoi lo odiaba, porque lo hacía cuando ella menos los esperaba, tomándola por sorpresa. O él a veces simplemente la perseguía por todo el jardín hasta que ella se cansaba y se rendía, dejándolo hacer lo que quisiera. No sabía qué odiaba más: correr por su vida durante horas o ser abordada y sofocada por besos repentinos. El mayor problema era que cuando Inosuke comenzó a besarla en el momento en el que la acorralaba, no quería detenerse. Parecía que quisiera hacerla morir de asfixia. Y supo que morderlo no fue la mejor de las soluciones para lograr que parara, porque él le devolvía el mordisco con más fuerza. Golpearlo tampoco parecía funcionar, porque eso hizo exactamente después de que él la besara delante de Kanao—una gran vergüenza—y simplemente él la cargó y la llevó a otra parte.

Aoi se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Toda esa situación estaba exprimiendo sus ganas de vivir lentamente. No podía manejarlo más. Era demasiado extraño y vergonzoso. Ella se golpeó la frente contra la pared. Tal vez si se provocaba una gran contusión, obtendría amnesia o, tal vez, con suerte, quedaría en coma una larga temporada.

—¿Quieres aprender a hacer el asalto de cerdo?

La chica apretó los dientes ante la voz gruesa. —¡No, no quiero! ¡Y no deberías hacer eso! ¡Las personas normales no lo hacen!

—¡El Gran Inosuke no es una persona normal! —exclamó con orgullo, con su mano en sus caderas y el aliento caliente escapando por la nariz de la máscara de jabalí como una tubería de vapor.

—Eso no es exactamente algo bueno —comentó Aoi sin restricciones, porque Inosuke era el tipo de idiota que ignoraría la mayor parte de lo que ella decía, de todas formas.

—Bueno, eso no importa —dijo, levantando su máscara de jabalí. Aoi se sonrojó contra su voluntad, porque ya sabía a lo que venía. Sus piernas dolían mucho para empezar una carrera ahora —. ¡Quiero besarte! —terminó diciendo, inocentemente, inclinándose hacia adelante.

Al menos esta vez avisó.

—¡No! —ella rápidamente golpeó su mano en los labios de Inosuke, protegiendo efectivamente los suyos —. ¡No más! —todos esos besos repentinos y robados la estaban volviendo extraña. Se estaba convirtiendo en una idiota sonrojada y nerviosa, que pensaba cosas raras como que Inosuke era lindo. _¡Tengo que salvar la poca tranquilidad que me queda! ¡No puedo dejar que esto continúe! _

Bajo su palma sintió a Inosuke hacer una mueca, y sus cejas delgadas se fruncieron con impaciencia.

—¿Por qué? —él preguntó, con su voz amortiguada por su mano.

—Yo…uhm...bueno, ¡no lo entenderías! —ella buscó a tientas una mejor explicación, pero su cerebro no coordinaba muy bien con él cerca.

—Quiero besarte.

La pelinegra estaba exasperada y su cara parecía candela en ese momento. —¡Ya sé! ¡Acabas de decirlo! ¡Deja de repetirlo!

—No lo entiendo. Quiero besarte, y te gusta que te bese. ¿Por qué ya no puedo? —exigió.

—¿Qué? nunca dije que me gusta, ¡tú solo estás haciendo lo que quieres conmigo, sin preguntarme!

—Te gusta, puedo sentirlo —resopló Inosuke. Aoi se sonrojó aún más.

Maldijo a Zenitsu de nuevo, el verdadero culpable de toda su desgracia, y de paso los sentidos salvajes de este chico.

—¡D-de todos modos, esto no se trata de mí! ¿Por qué no puedes ir a pedirle un beso a otra persona?

—Ya lo hice.

No se esperaba eso, realmente. ¿A quien pudo haberle pedido un beso estando en este lugar? No quería saberlo.

—¡¿EHHHHHH?! —no sabía qué la sorprendió más, que Inosuke hizo eso, o lo ofendida que se sintió al pensar que no importaba quien fuese, siempre y cuando pudiese besar.

—Pero solo obtuve uno en la mejilla, y no se sintió como se siente si es contigo, como corriente atravesándome la piel, y una cosa esponjosa alrededor.

Aoi tenía poca o ninguna idea de lo que él quería decir con esa declaración. —No te entiendo en absoluto…

—Quiero besarte —la chica rodó los ojos y suspiró, cansada. Inosuke comenzó a besar su palma. Aoi chilló ante la sensación de cosquilleo y alejó su mano.

—Estás actuando como un mocoso —exclamó, irritada, alejando otro pensamiento de _"Es un poco lindo" _de su cerebro antes de que la infección se extendiera más allá.

—¡No soy un niño! —él se acercó más a ella, y ella se alejó más de él, tocando la pared a su espalda. Se le estaba haciendo costumbre dejarse acorralar por él de esa forma —. ¡¿Cuál es el problema?!

—¡Hay un millón de problemas! ¡Esto es demasiado! ¡Está mal! Y... ¡Y los besos no deberían ser robados! ¡No te los ganas tampoco!

Inosuke realmente no entendía lo que significaba eso que le estaba diciendo esta chica, pero haría cualquier cosa si eso significara que podría besarla nuevamente. Además, a la niña le gustaba que él le diera besos. Y simplemente tampoco quería parar. Ella era, como describió Shinobu cuando él le explicó la razón de haberle pedido un beso, especial. Por eso se sentía "esponjoso" con ella. Así que, ¿por qué se estaba resistiendo tanto hoy?

—¿Tengo que ganarme un beso? —repitió lo que la niña había dicho —. ¿Cómo?

La sensación de sus mechones de cabello rozándole la nariz la distrajeron por completo, por lo que se agarró del primer pensamiento completo que tuvo para poder salir de esa situación.

—¡Pues si dejas de perseguirme hoy te daré un beso! —fue lo primero que Aoi pudo pensar, y ya lo lamentaba. Si hubiese pensado por un segundo más, podría haberle pedido que dejara de perseguirla y robarle besos, para siempre. Abrió la boca con la esperanza de cambiar su decisión, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Inosuke ya estaba acelerado, alejándose de ella y listo para enfrentar el desafío.

—¿Si hago eso puedo obtener un beso?

Lo miró escéptica. —Uh Huh —ella no sabía lo que este idiota estaba tratando de aclarar. Sus palabras eran bastante claras.

—¡Lo tengo! ¡No te perseguiré! ¡Lo haré! —Inosuke bombeó sus puños en el aire con entusiasmo, y después comenzó a alejarse.

Antes de que la pelinegra pudiera soltar un suspiro de alivio, el asesino de demonios le dirigió una sonrisa antes de esconder su cara en su máscara de jabalí.

_Bien. Él es lindo. Puedo aceptar eso._

Poco sabía Aoi, ya estaba muy infectada.

* * *

Había sido un día tranquilo después de eso. Uno de esos días que Aoi no había tenido en lo que parecía ser una eternidad. Pero por la noche, mientras la chica terminaba de lavar los platos, la puerta de la cocina se abrió lentamente, y ella levantó la vista para ver a un incómodo Inosuke. Miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien más ocupaba el lugar, y después de ver que estaba sola, caminó hacia donde estaba parada secando platos. Parecía que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no alarmar a Aoi, o hacerla sentirse perseguida.

Los ojos azules de la máscara de jabalí, a pesar de mirar hacia los lados, parecía que estuviesen enfocados en ella. —...No te perseguí.

EL corazón de la chica empezó a latir más rápido.

—No, no lo hiciste —ella observó cómo se quitó la máscara en silencio. Fue realmente extraño verlo tan callado, incómodo y obediente.

—Entonces… yo…quiero un beso —demandó con firmeza. Por supuesto, ella lo prometió, y era mucho pedir que él lo olvidara. Reunió su coraje y respiró hondo.

—Está bien.

Inosuke cerró los ojos y esperó. Parecía que ella tuvo que iniciar esta vez, cosa que nunca hizo. _Una promesa es una promesa. _Aoi se dijo a sí misma, ignorando el cosquilleo en su estómago ante la idea de besarlo de nuevo.

Luego puso sus manos en las mejillas calientes del niño, se empinó lo suficiente y besó a ese idiota.

* * *

Esta cosa que estaban haciendo Inosuke y Aoi de "un beso al día" comenzaba a ser realmente conveniente, ella se dio cuenta. Con esto, la vida con el chico salvaje se volvió mucho más cómoda para todos. Todos los días se llenaba con un desafío que generalmente se consideraría una decencia humana básica como "no perseguir a la gente" y "no desafiar a otros a una pelea". Aoi trató de hacer que Inosuke no comiera tan descuidadamente o que no les gritara a las personas, pero Inosuke parecía llevar esas cosas al extremo. Por miedo a perder un beso accidentalmente, él no comió nada durante todo el día, ni siquiera bebió agua y permaneció en silencio para evitar gritar. Zenitsu había dicho que así es como debió ser siempre, y Tanjirou sintió lástima por él; ambos ajenos a la razón por la que su amigo estaba haciendo eso. Al final, Aoi se sintió tan mal por lo que lo hizo pasar, que lo besó antes del mediodía.

Sin embargo, la chica se estaba volviendo más extraña conforme pasaban los días. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido sólo por el mero hecho de pensar en él, y, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, estaba empezando a esperar que el día llegara a su fin para poder sentir sus labios sobre los de ella. A pesar de estar agrietados y un poco resecos, sus labios se sentían increíblemente cálidos y…agradables.

—¡Hay algo definitivamente mal conmigo! —Aoi gritó de repente, golpeando la mesa, y haciendo que las tres niñas que estaban a su lado se rieran en complicidad —. ¿Qué?

—¡Estás enamorada! —las tres gritaron, entusiasmadas y llenas de risitas.

Ella las miró horrorizada. Como si hubiese recibido una traición. —¡Claro que no!

Tras aquella declaración, miró al tipo en cuestión, que estaba devorando su comida y parte de la comida de Tanjirou, sin mucha decencia, mientras Zenitsu gritaba. ¿Cómo podría ella sentir algo así por él?

—¿Estás bien? —que Kanao le preguntara eso, quería decir que debía verse de la mierda.

Aoi se rascó la cabeza furiosamente como una loca, murmurando algo una y otra vez, y finalmente levantó la vista y agarró a Kanao por los hombros, haciendo que esta se sobresaltara ante el repentino contacto, pero igualmente se quedó firme, a la espera de que ella hablara.

—Kanao, necesito que seas honesta conmigo. No te perdonaré si me mientes, incluso si es una mentira piadosa —dijo en voz baja. Señaló el espectáculo que estaba ocurriendo en la mesa, teniendo comida voladora y a la bestia que era Inosuke como protagonistas —. Justo ahora, ¿crees que se ve lindo?

Kanao observó a los tres tipos en la mesa. —¿Inosuke? ¿Comiendo? —Aoi esperó, expectante ante sus palabras —. Parece que se está divirtiendo.

—Estoy condenada —la chica se lamentó profundamente.

* * *

Un tiempo alejada de ese tipo era lo que definitivamente había necesitado Aoi. No habían regresado a la Finca Mariposa, lo que quería decir que no habían sido heridos de gravedad como para visitar el lugar para recuperarse, y eso era bueno. Estaban bien, y ella había recuperado la paz de sus días tranquilos. Aunque, muy en el fondo, la pelinegra extrañaba de alguna forma al idiota ese persiguiéndola para…

La puerta de la cocina se abrió con entusiasmo para revelar a un Inosuke bastante lastimado y con sangre en las partes visibles de su piel. A ella no le habían notificado que habían vuelto.

—¡Mujer! ¡Volví sano y salvo, como me pediste! —Inosuke anunció, tosiendo ante la brusquedad que utilizó.

Ella lo miró horrorizada, caminando a toda velocidad hacia él. —¡No puedo ver eso!

Lo siguiente que hizo fue llevarlo a una habitación y comenzar a curarlo. Por lo visto, se había escapado mientras Zenitsu y Tanjirou eran debidamente atendidos. Tenía mucho cortes, contusiones y raspaduras que le tomó un tiempo limpiar y desinfectar, y se había fracturado de nuevo las costillas, además de una herida abierta y profunda en su cuero cabelludo, pero no parecía estar al borde de la muerte. Ella suspiró de alivio cuando terminó de vendarlo.

—No seas tan imprudente. Debiste esperar a que te atendieran, en lugar de salir corriendo por todo el lugar.

—¡Esto no es nada! ¡Realmente no me duele!

Aoi se mordió el labio inferior y apretó su pantalón. —A mi si me duele verte así —dijo, antes de pensar realmente en sus palabras, sintiendo que su vista se volvía borrosa.

Después de un incómodo silencio, Inosuke se quitó la máscara y se enderezó en la cama, mirando a la chica frente a él. Se inclinó hasta que su rostro estuvo justo frente al de ella. Inosuke vio como sus mejillas se sonrojaron inmediatamente y sintió que su corazón se aceleró un poco cuando él tomó una de sus manos suaves y delicadas, levantando la otra para tocar su mejilla. Estaba empezando a pensar que entendía un poco de lo que Zenitsu le decía de las niñas. Eran realmente bonitas cuando se sonrojaban.

—¿Beso? —preguntó inocentemente. Aoi lo miró, con los ojos azules vidriosos, y levantó la mano para acariciar su mejilla, colocando un par de mechones negros con puntas azules detrás de su oreja en el proceso.

—Tienes un corte en el labio. Dolerá.

—¿Y eso qué?

Ella suspiró. Se esperaba esa respuesta de alguna forma.

—Inosuke, no debiste haberte ido corriendo de esa forma tan- —las palabras de Tanjirou se detuvieron al verlos. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca el uno del otro. Casi pudo ver sus labios tocándose.

Como las personas normales, tanto Tanjirou como Aoi se sonrojaron de vergüenza ante la repentina intromisión.

—E-esto no es-

—No, no, debería haber tocado la puerta. Parece que los interrumpí —farfulló Tanjirou, dejando escapar una risa forzada.

—¡No! Esto no es lo que parece, no había nada que interrumpir —la chica aseguró, parándose de la cama inmediatamente. Sin embargo, fue jalada de regreso por la mano del otro chico.

—Ah, eres tú Gonpachiro —después del reconocimiento, él la miró —. Aoi, date prisa. Quiero mi beso.

Maldita sea. Su nombre sonaba bonito dicho por él.

Tanjirou miró sorprendido, porque Aoi no comprendía lo afortunada que era al ser una persona a la cual Inosuke no le inventaba nombres.

_Me quiero morir._

* * *

—Realmente me sorprende que ustedes dos estén en ese tipo de relación —reflexionó Tanjirou, acostado en su cama recién asignada, mientras Aoi le daba la medicina —. Supongo que eso explica muchas cosas —ella gimió en respuesta.

—Es solo un bastardo afortunado. No debí haberlo retado a hacer eso —dijo Zenitsu, con una mueca. En el momento en el que había llegado, Inosuke seguía pidiéndole un beso a Aoi, por lo que Tanjirou le explicó lo que pasaba. Había tenido mal humor desde entonces.

—¿Relación? No sé lo que eso significa Kentaro, pero ella es especial para mí —dijo Inosuke. Tanjirou dejó escapar un grito ahogado. Zenitsu lo imitó. Aoi golpeó su frente contra la pared. La amnesia era la mejor solución.

—Esto es estúpido —ella murmuró. Apretó los dedos en un puño —. ¡Esto es tan estúpido! —gritó —. ¡Nunca tuvimos una relación en primer lugar! ¡Y todo esto sucedió porque yo fui arrastrada por ti, idiota! ¡Estúpida cabeza de jabalí!

Tanjirou y Zenitsu se miraron entre sí, incómodos. ¿Deberían estar presenciando esta pelea de pareja?

—¡¿Qué mierda estás diciendo, tonta?! ¡A ti te gusta eso también!

Ella se giró para enfrentarlo, furiosa. —¡Siempre me forzaste! ¡Y ahora me he vuelto extraña, y la gente se hace ideas equivocadas! ¡Lo odio! ¡Te odio! —gritó, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Inosuke resopló, sintiendo una rara sensación en su pecho y una opresión en su garganta. Como si tuviese un nudo justo allí. Lo asoció con el enojo. —¡No te entiendo! ¡No tienes sentido, estúpida mujer! ¡No tienes ningún puto sentido! —agarró una almohada y se levantó.

—Inosuke, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó Tanjirou nerviosamente.

—¡A otro lugar en donde no tenga que ver su fea cara! —escupió Inosuke.

—¡Si es tan fea por qué pedirme besos en primer lugar! ¡Estúpido! ¡Y eso no funcionará porque vivo aquí! ¡Y no puede irte porque estás herido! —Aoi gritó. Inosuke no dijo nada, solo resopló y se fue.

El silencio y el sonido de los movimientos tensos de Aoi mientras acomodaba algunas cosas llenaron la habitación por un tiempo, hasta que Tanjirou finalmente decidió hablar—dado que Zenitsu lo estaba mirando para que lo hiciera—.

—Aoi...sabemos que Inosuke puede ser un poco difícil, pero, realmente no querías decir nada de eso, ¿verdad?

—Si, si quería —todo lo que Zenitsu podía escuchar fue el sonido de una mentira, y Tanjirou podía oler el aroma de los sentimientos detrás de las palabras. No había nada que se le pudiera esconder a ellos. Ella suspiró —. No. No quería hacerlo.

—¿Cómo empezó todo esto en primer lugar? —Zenitsu cuestionó. Aoi lo miró con ganas de asesinarlo —. ¿Qué?

—Es tu culpa, maldito niño rubio. Todo este embrollo es tu culpa.

—¡¿Eh?!

* * *

Necesitaba disculparse con él. Se sintió muy feliz cuando él dijo que ella era una persona especial, pero Aoi no era muy buena exteriorizando sus sentimientos, y lo único que hizo fue gritar esas cosas tan hirientes como mecanismo de protección. Al principio si las pensó, pero lentamente comenzó a entender todas las cosas que sentía por el chico de la montaña. Era muy vergonzoso tener que admitirlo, pero si, le gustaba el niño.

No tardó mucho en encontrar a Inosuke. Abrió la puerta corrediza del jardín, para verlo sentado frente a la luz de la luna. Inosuke giró la cabeza de jabalí para mirarla, luego se volvió de nuevo.

—Hola.

Él no le respondió.

Ella suspiró, caminando torpemente hacia el chico para sentarse a su lado. Inosuke no la miró. Su máscara de jabalí seguía dirigida hacia el cielo.

—Yo ... lo siento. No quise decir nada de lo que dije —Aoi puso su mano en la de Inosuke y entrelazó sus dedos. Se sintió aliviada al ver que él no intentó alejarla —. Es solo que…me abruma sentirme de esta forma extraña por ti —él finalmente la miró —. Nunca me había enamorado, y es raro porque, bueno, no eres precisamente el tipo de hombre del que esperé enamorarme. ¡Pero eso realmente no es malo! —él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Aoi intervino antes de que pudiera —. Si vas a preguntar qué es estar enamorado, una explicación simple es que a mí también me gusta besarte —ella pensó que iba a morir de vergüenza allí mismo. Había hecho un tipo de confesión a un chico que probablemente no había entendido nada de lo que ella dijo.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Inosuke, repentinamente enérgico —¡No se puede engañar a los sentidos del gran Inosuke-sama!

Aunque Aoi sabía que Inosuke era demasiado simple para odiar o guardar rencor, todavía era estresante disculparse con él sin saber lo que diría o cómo reaccionaría. Ella se rio, porque, oh Dios, este idiota era lindo.

—Si, sí. El gran rey de la montaña siempre sabe todo —ella le sonrió al terminar la oración.

Él se quedó contemplándola, como si estuviera en una especie de trance, y después se señaló a sí mismo, con la mano que no estaba entrelazada con la de Aoi. —Por supuesto que siempre lo sé todo.

La chica se aclaró la garganta, repentinamente nerviosa por el pensamiento que cruzó por su mente. —Así que um, uh…nunca recibiste tu beso hoy... —dijo, haciendo círculos en el suelo con su dedo. _Dios, date prisa y mátame_. Miró a Inosuke y él le devolvió la mirada. O bueno, su máscara de jabalí —. Entonces...uhh...umm... —se tragó su orgullo y vergüenza, y frunció los labios cerrando los ojos, esperando que él entendiera.

—¿Beso? —Inosuke se quitó la máscara, luego se acercó, y una vez más, Aoi sintió el impacto de una mano golpeando la parte posterior de su cabeza, llevándola hacia adelante, y después sintió los labios del chico.

Por primera vez, se sintió verdaderamente feliz de ese estúpido reto. Dejaría de maldecir a Zenitsu y toda su decendencia, probablemente.

* * *

**Es lo primero que hago sin tanto humor y realmente más romántico para esta ship, así que no he quedado del todo convencida y creo que en algunas partes me han quedado OoC, aunque traté de cuidar lo más que pude sus personalidades. Pero bueno, al final, nunca puedes salvarte de eso, ¿no? Culpo completamente a todos los FanArts que he visto de este par, que han hecho que me gusten tanto juntos xD En serio, tengo tantas ideas que creo que funcionarían en ellos, que me sorprendo. **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del fic. Gracias por leer. **

**Kiry se despide, paz~**


End file.
